It's you
by blackcat9517
Summary: The song inspired me to write this fanfiction. Natsume left Mikan and promised that he will come back but never did until eight years later. Oneshot


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Super Junior or their song**_

_**blackcat9517: Hey guys! I'm just going to make a quick one shot and hope you guys enjoy! Don't be shy to review. I used a Korean song but I had to use a translated one**_

_**

* * *

**_

**It's you**

_by_

_**blackcat9517**_

"_Promise me you'll come back?" asked a crying Mikan to her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga. They were hugging each other. The brunette was clearly sad that her boy friend is going away to another country _

"_Yes, polka. Once I'll come back, I'll marry you and we'll be together forever" he whispered at her ear before breaking the hug. He put both hands on her cheek and slowly wiping her tears using his thumb "Don't cry, please Mikan. Just for me. Don't cry. It won't be long until I come back" he said to his girlfriend. Their friends were behind them _

"_Natsume-sama is leaving!!!!! Waaaaaaakkkk!!!!" cried Sumire who was being coaxed by no other than Kokoroyome. She looked at him and growled "Don't touch me!.....Natsume-sama!!!! Waaaaakkkk!!!" she continued crying and everyone sweet drop at the scene_

"_I love you Mikan and I will always love you forever" he said before kissing her. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes _

"_I love you too Natsume" he hugged her once more before kissing her cheek and took something out of his pocket. It was a black box "Here, this will be my promise" the brunette opened the box and saw a ring_

"_Natsume"_

"_Don't cry. You look ten times uglier" he said and wiped her tears with his thumb once more. She looked up at him _

"_Natsume…before you leave, I have something to tell you" the burnette said with one hand on her stomach _

_The fire caster replied "What is it?"_

_But before she could continue. Narumi was calling him and Natsume gave him a death glare but then Mikan continued "….I…..nothing. Just promise me you'll come back"_

_**It's you**_  
_**It's you**_  
_**It's you**_  
_**It's only you**_  
_**It's you**_  
_**It's you**_

Hn, that was eight years ago. How stupid I was back then. She begged and cried asking me to stay but I couldn't and it was all because of the stupid academy. It's been eight years since I last saw her when we were 17. I regretted leaving her and now…I'm back. I'm going to find her. Whatever it takes. I'm at the park just in front of my new penthouse right now. Looking at some kids playing while the parents were watching over them. That could have been us

I missed her so much. I wish she was here with me. I should have kept my promise but I didn't. Where are you Mikan?

I got up from my bench and decided to take a walk around the park since I've got nothing better to do anyway. I then saw this little boy. Brown eyes and his hair was the colour was black. His eyes reminded me of..Mikan. He was about the age of six or seven reading a manga, sitting on a bench. His feet were going back and forth. I can never forget her because..

_**I don't need anyone else, it's only you**__**  
**__**When you ask again, it's only you**__**  
**__**Even if you already have another love**__**  
**__**I can't forget you, I can't turn back around**__**  
**__**Oh ~**__**  
**__**The moment my eyes began to burn**__**  
**__**The moment my heart was captured by you**__**  
**__**I have no regret, I chose you**__**  
**__**That's right, it's you**_

Suddenly someone came up to him. Probably his mother but it shocked me to see who it was…Mikan. That hair colour, those brown eyes, that genuine smile. As I was about to call her, someone came up to her. He was tall, blonde hair and blue eyes. Ruka! I then noticed something

He had a ring on his wedding finger….No it couldn't be. She married Ruka? It left me heartbroken but I couldn't blame her…I left her. She deserves someone better. They look happy. Mikan's holding the boy while Ruka was talking to her. Mikan…

_**Oh whatever anyone any one says, it doesn't matter to me**__**  
**__**Oh whoever who ever curses me, I'll only look at you**__**  
**__**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**__**  
**__**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**_

I guess you're happier with someone else. Someone that cares for you. Someone that will always protect you…but I can never forget you. I love you so much but why did I have to be so stupid for leaving you behind?

Mikan….if only I could turn back time….and corrected my mistakes. I promised you millions of times that I will be back here for you and marry you but I never did

_**Oh when you tell me you love me**__**  
**__**When you tell me thousands and millions of times**__**  
**__**Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out**__**  
**__**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**__**  
**__**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**_

Looks like she's buying ice-cream for Ruka's and hers son….But is there a possibility that he could….no…I'm thinking nonsense. But she was going to say something before I left. She told me to keep my promise a lot of times but why?

She's better off happy with someone else. I love you so much Mikan Sakura, forever I will even if you are married to another person…if only I could tell how much I love you again and again just like we used to

_**Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you**__**  
**__**Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you**__**  
**__**Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you**__**  
**__**Oh oh only for you**_

It's so hard to forget someone you love. Has she forgotten about me? Maybe I should just walk to her and.....No she would probably ignore me. During my time at New York, I couldn't stop thinking of you because….

_**It's you**__**  
**__**I don't need any words. it's just you**__**  
**__**" It's too late " , but for me it's just you**__**  
**__**I know our love is wrong**__**  
**__**I can't give up, I can't let you go**__**  
**__**Ah Ah**_

I should just leave them alone. It's better that way….as I was about to leave. Someone called me. I turned around to see Mikan, she was holding the boy's hand and Ruka. Mikan called me "Natsume"

"Mikan" I said. She still looks the same except that her hair is down now and she looks more beautiful. I could see tears streaming down her cheeks. The boy began to ask

"Mom, what's wrong? Did the ugly old man did something to you?" I was a little shock at the boy. He was….rude. He called me an ugly old man

"No, Kazuki, I'm fine" she replied while controlling her sob

The boy then said "But you look sad mom. Did the old man hurt you or something" he was clearly glaring at me "What did you do to my Mom?" he asked coldly

"First of all, don't call me old man and I didn't do anything to your Mom" I replied

Ruka said something to that Kazuki boy "Kazuki, I think that's about enough. You shouldn't be talking that way"

I looked at the brunette who I haven't seen for eight years. I missed her so much and if only I could taste those lips again

_**My lips, cold as can be, are even more blue**__**  
**__**I cry out to find to find your warmth**__**  
**__**I call, even though I call for you**__**  
**__**And there's no reply, I'll wait for you**_

"Whatever Uncle Ruka and who is this guy anyway?" the boy asked before calming Mikan down.

"Wait a minute. I thought you and Mikan are married" I said but the boy got angrier at me. He glared at me again

"They're not married. Get your facts straight. Uncle Ruka is married to Aunty Imai, stupid. Mom, I think we should go" he said calmly to Mikan

"Polka" I said and Kazuki glared at me

"What did you call her? My Dad is the only one that can call her that! Just because she knows you, doesn't mean you can call her names"

I sweet dropped. Imai must have told the kid I used to call Mikan names "Natsume" Mikan said to me. She looked at me and before I knew it…she hugged me while crying at my chest

_**Oh whatever anyone any one says, it doesn't matter to me**__**  
**__**Oh whoever who ever curses me, I'll only look at you**__**  
**__**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**__**  
**__**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**_

..I will forever love the brunette crying right now. Kazuki, why does he even have the same attitude as I have….wait a minute. That was what was trying to tell me….She was pregnant. Can I get any stupider?

"Natsume" I heard her said "I love you so much. You promised you would come back but you never did! I was pregnant with your child!" I regretted even more for leaving her

_**Oh when you tell me you love me**__**  
**__**When you tell me thousands and millions of times**__**  
**__**Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out**__**  
**__**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**__**  
**__**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**_

I wiped her tears away with both of my thumbs before claiming her lips. Kazuki gave a disgusting look and Ruka covered his eyes. I broke the kiss and looked at her hazel orbs

"I'm so sorry that I broke my promise" I apologized to her until someone hit me with a baka gun. Must be Imai and that really hurt

"What's your problem?" I asked and she was holding a little girl beside her. Blonde hair and violet eyes

"That was for making Mikan miserable" she said and fired another shot at me "That was for leaving her when she had to go through 9 months of pregnancy alone and only troubling me!" she fired one more round and said "And that one was for making me shoot you"

Then the girl said "Mommy, who's that?"

Imai constantly replied "An idiot"

I rubbed the back of my head and looked back at Mikan and Kazuki

_**Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you**__**  
**__**Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you**__**  
**__**Oh oh only for you Oh oh only for you**__**  
**__**Oh oh only for you**__**  
**__**For me, it's you, it's you**__**  
**__**Why don't you know, why don't you know?**__**  
**__**For me, it's you, it's you**_

I smiled at them before hugging them. Mikan hugged me back and Kazuki was twisting as he was trying to escape from the hug. I don't care what people say and they're looking at us. I'm glad I got Mikan back and I will never let her slip away from me again

"I'm glad you're back, buddy" Ruka said before giving me a hug

_**Oh whatever anyone anyone says, it doesn't matter to me**__**  
**__**Oh whoever whoever curses me, I'll only look at you**__**  
**__**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**__**  
**__**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**_

...Mikan never forgets me. She's been remembering me all this time. I can't believe I left her. I love her so much

"I love you so much Mikan, Kazuki" I said and my son managed to escape the hug

"I love you too Natsume" she replied. I kissed her cheek until I saw a ring on her finger "I still kept the ring you gave me. I couldn't give up on your promise" she showed me the ring that I gave her eight years ago

_**Oh when you tell me you love me**__**  
**__**When you tell me thousands and millions of times**__**  
**__**Even when my heart sets on fire, my dry lips wear out**__**  
**__**Even when I'm born again, it's still only you**__**  
**__**(Still Still) Even as time goes by**_

_**It's you**_

..."I will always love you forever Mikan" I uttered and hold her hand before looking at my son

"Are you really my Dad?" he asked me, I smiled. I nodded and ruffled his hair "You made a big mistake for leaving my Mom" he said coldly with a dark aura around him and everyone sweet drop. Yeah, he's definitely my son

"You're in danger now, Natsume" Mikan teased

**_The End.._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_blackcat9517: I got inspired when I was listening to Super Junior's song, It's You. I love that song. At first, I wanted to use Sorry Sorry but I think this suits best. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sorry for any mistakes though. I'm sorry if this story is stupid or cheesy_**


End file.
